


I am not...

by Anonymous



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just read it! (edited)
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	I am not...

After practice one day, Aoi and Tsubaki were hanging out.

Tsubaki turned to Aoi and said "I wanted you to know I'm not transgender."

Aoi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

So they lived on happily.

**Author's Note:**

> reasons why Tsubaki can't be trans:  
> 1: she has big boobs  
> 2: her singing voice is too high for a trans


End file.
